


艳阳之下

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 萨列里几乎跪倒在这金色的一切之前，痛苦地祈求一切不要消失，他甚至不敢去碰眼前的天使。天使却低下头，主动在他唇上印下一个吻，俯身的阴影撕去了金色的羽翼，莫扎特的脸真实而清晰。





	艳阳之下

**Author's Note:**

> 群活动关键词：99，埃塞俄比亚，动物摄影师；第一次参加群活动就这么刺激orz，所有OOC都是我的，我的！；德扎法扎和rps联动，不适者尽快逃离现场！现在走还来得及！

1.  
不管是努比亚王国还是阿克苏姆王国，都没有一个2000年之后的现代世界来的可怕。  
反正，萨列里是这么坚信的。

2.  
1826年，约瑟夫.尼埃普斯在法国勃艮第完成了摄影史上的里程碑：房子楼顶的工作窗，八小时的曝光，沥青，薰衣草油——《窗外》，世界上第一张永久存放的照片：黑白的，模糊的，几乎难以辨别出这是窗外的景象。但是这毕竟是第一张，是一个里程碑。  
1839.08.19，法国画家达盖尔，使世界上第一台可携式木箱照相机诞生在了这个世上。  
变革来得太快，到1861年第一张彩色照片就在马克威斯手上了，到1888年连胶卷都有了。  
在很久很久以前不可能产生的变革，一点点在这位古董先生眼前展开，新的时代就像一只在风里成长的怪物，在一个世纪内就朝他露出了锋利的獠牙，凶性毕露。  
太快了，太快了，萨列里摸着自己手上的相机这么想着，之前这么多个世纪的挣扎在这些现代人手里不到一百年就能被推翻，之前的死亡在渐渐死去，他却还在这里。

3.  
萨列里不作曲了。  
他现在是一名动物摄影师。  
最早的时候是木箱照相机，后来变成了金属的机身，渐渐的可以150度摇摄的转机出现了，立体照相机也出现了，照片从黑白染成了彩色——相机技术在这个世纪飞速增长着，以一种近乎奇迹的速度。  
时间像是一个滚筒洗衣机，把萨列里关在里面，任由时间汇成水流把他洗刷地像只即将溺死在洗澡水里的猫，头晕眼花地在里面绝望的翻滚。  
如果说在这个什么都变了的世界上还有什么没有变的话，那只有萨列里，即使他在这趟奇异的旅行中被命运折腾的七荤八素。

4.  
萨列里不知道这是一个诅咒，还是什么，让他突兀地出现在这个莫名其妙的时代，除了自己的衣服和一个完整的萨列里，再没别的了。  
多么可怕的世界，上帝，萨列里在心底苦苦哀求，您真的不考虑多给我些什么吗？

5.  
一个脸跟他一模一样的人推开了一扇门，阳光跟着年轻人一起挤进萨列里的眼眶。  
一模一样的脸，那种。

6.  
巴黎的清晨，从冷色调的蓝渐渐变成暖色调的粉，云朵翻滚，天空就像一千块打碎的烟水晶。  
光从云朵间散落下来，拉成一条条半透明的浅金彩带，连巴黎灰白的屋顶也染上了些许的粉意。  
打开的门里淌出大把的光，像是淡金的纱披在门口的大男孩肩上。  
很美。

7.  
但是对于对望的两个人，就，完全，没那么美了。  
“您是谁？”Florent问完才觉得自己是个白痴。  
“您是谁？”萨列里倒是问的真情实意。

8.  
Florent最后还是解释了一遍。  
“嗯。”萨列里倒是看起来很镇定。  
可不是吗，萨列里可是个被命运玩弄过之后一无所有还被一脚踢出去的恩客。

9.  
桌上的相机强势地占据了萨列里的注意力，毕竟这是他在这场令人作呕的翻滚里面唯一还有印象的东西——别开玩笑了，在洗衣机的奏鸣曲中，你听不到一切别的乐音。  
（除了在萨列里脑中响起的一些，有他自己的，也有——莫扎特的。）  
然后家门被人强行推开了，就在Florent指导着萨列里拍下第一张照片之后。（“对，就是这样，大师您学的很快……等等，门铃！您稍等一下！”）  
然后萨列里就出现在了公元99年的埃塞俄比亚高原之上，离阿克苏姆王国成立还有一年，努比亚王国即将结束，公元二世纪还有两年就要到来。

10.  
恕我直言，萨列里大师对埃塞俄比亚，不管是过去式还是现在式，都不了解。  
“埃塞俄比亚人喜爱明亮鲜艳的颜色，禁忌黑色。”（这句话来自百度百科）  
一身黑，头发黑衣服黑妆也黑连怀里的单反都是黑色的萨列里大师，站在平均海拔2500到3000米的埃塞俄比亚高原，看着周围的人投来的目光，在思考自己是会先死于像他这样的古董欧洲人可能一辈子都不会经历的高原反应，还是死于人们的反应。  
上帝啊，萨列里在心底苦苦哀求，您真的就不能把我带到一个普通点的地方吗，大草原什么的？  
这次，大概是上帝，终于回应了这个可怜人的祈求。

11.  
萨列里站在了埃塞俄比亚的一片草原上，虽然他不知道罢了。  
一只狞猫正在追赶一只瞪羚，虽然其实萨列里对两只动物都不认识罢了。  
挺像猫的，虽然他比猫大多了，萨列里这么想着，不自觉地摁下了快门。  
两只被惊动的动物都用描了眼线一般的棕色大眼睛看着他。  
下一秒，萨列里开始了草原上的逃命奔跑。

12.  
“我亲爱的大师，您别跑啊！”  
萨列里在使用着四条腿进行绝命狂奔中觉得自己出现了幻听，不然他怎么会听到那个小天才的声音。  
“您别跑呀！”狞猫用力一窜堵住了萨列里前面的路，胡子一抖一抖的，像是在说话，莫扎特的声音又响了起来。  
瞪羚的本能让萨列里惊恐的都快跪下了，但是，当然了，在死亡压垮他的膝盖之前，就算是蹦起来踹对面那只大猫的脑门，他也要搏一搏。  
“是我呀，大师！”狞猫窜了过来，脸上的表情在人类的脸上大概算是一个笑容，在狞猫的脸上就是一个獠牙毕露的威胁。  
还好，猫科动物有特殊加强，不然在他差点压死瞪羚萨列里之前，他会先被瞪羚的蹄子教做人，或者被直接送去轮回。

13.  
沉，真的沉，萨列里被绝望地摁在大猫的肉垫下，四条腿扑腾着，绝望的叫都叫不出来了。  
猫科粗糙的舌头舔过瞪羚的眼睛，莫扎特的声音还是那么欢快好听：“是我呀，萨列里大师。”  
“莫扎特？”萨列里瞪着身上的狞猫，看着对方的耳朵欢快地抖了抖，最后还是难堪地开口，“……您能先从我身上下来吗？”  
太沉了。  
（几百码外的另一组人，不，动物：“科洛雷多你个驴！沉死了你快从我身上下来！”“没门。”雄狮压着乱蹬的白化狞猫，洋洋得意地抖着胡须回到。）

14.  
“我是意外来到这里的，您呢？”  
“先去了趟未来，才来到这里的。”萨列里转头舔了舔自己被压的乱七八糟的一身毛，下一秒就被莫扎特结结实实地压了一身。  
“我还遇见了一个我自己。”他洋洋得意地说到，一边压着无法反抗的萨列里强行舔毛——开玩笑，摔倒对于偶蹄目的动物可一点都不友好。  
“你们好。”一只雄狮像叼着幼崽一样叼着一只白化的狞猫走到他们面前。  
要不是莫扎特压的他不能动弹，萨列里已经绝望不起来地想着，他一定会半秒都不用的窜出去。  
“这就是沃尔夫冈。”莫扎特趴在萨列里背上介绍到，然后他补了一句，“嘴里的那个。”

15.  
“Flo！”身后传来一声闷响和一声惊呼，四只动物齐刷刷地回头盯着声音的来源。  
一个穿着奇怪服装的，眼线更加夸张的莫扎特，正在扶起一个因为抱着相机所以平地摔的背头萨列里。  
“……您们好。”Florent站起来第一眼就是三只有眼线的动物和一只没眼线的动物一共四只动物齐刷刷地盯着他和Mikele，一只狮子两只狞猫一只瞪羚，这个场景未免有点超过了。  
下一秒出现的另外两个人就更离奇了。  
不过再怎么离奇也离奇不过那四只动物还能张嘴说话。  
“你怎么跟我长得一样？”X4

16.  
莫扎特和萨列里。  
Mikele和Florent。  
科洛雷多和沃尔夫冈。  
Mark和Oedo。  
这场景太玄幻了。  
不，更玄幻的是：  
狞猫和瞪羚。  
雄狮和狞猫。  
（他们不应该开始动物世界之“大草原上奔跑的XXX追赶着前面逃窜的XXX”吗？？？）

17.  
“我们应该拍张照片。”四个现代人决定统一用他们都听得懂的英语交流。  
另外四个说法语的老古董听不懂。  
于是由Mikele和Florent负责解释。  
Mark和Oedo觉得自己有些委屈——只有他们听不懂法语。  
“那就拍张照片吧。”四个动物还维持着原来的姿势看着另外四个人用Oedo的手机先来了张大合照。  
四个现代人觉得这是个好主意，于是拍照的任务留给了唯一一个抱着单反的Florent。  
摁下快门的Florent在被巴黎的阳光闪了眼睛的前一秒脑中还全是：  
这太诡异了吧！！！

18.  
Mikele和Florent有些无措地看着信封里那张四个动物的诡异合照。  
Instgaram上有人私信了他们一张四人合照，还有一句话：  
“那一切不是梦吧？？？”

19.  
萨列里不作曲了。  
他现在是一个动物摄影师。  
最早的时候是木箱照相机，后来变成了金属的机身，渐渐的可以150度摇摄的转机出现了，立体照相机也出现了，照片从黑白染成了彩色——相机技术在这个世纪飞速增长着，以一种近乎奇迹的速度。  
时间像是一个滚筒洗衣机，把萨列里关在里面，任由时间汇成水流把他洗刷地像只即将溺死在洗澡水里的猫，头晕眼花地在里面绝望的翻滚。  
如果说在这个什么都变了的世界上还有什么没有变的话，那只有萨列里，即使他在这趟奇异的旅行中被命运折腾的七荤八素。  
还有莫扎特。

20.  
为了养家糊口，三位音乐家和一位红衣主教不得不改行。  
比如科洛雷多投入了经济的洪流，凭借着他把教廷收拾的服服帖帖的能力解决了剩下三个人所有的经济问题。  
比如萨列里做了动物摄影师，因为除了作曲他就会拍照，也因为那张奇怪的四个动物的照片让他红的一发不可收拾。  
莫扎特和沃尔夫冈开始玩什么摇滚，组建了乐队，时光抹不去的才华即使在这个时代也依旧耀眼，他们开始了法国巡演，却推掉了一切世界巡回演出之类的需要离开法国的活动。  
四位古董先生准备一直留在巴黎的阳光下，生活在阳光下。  
这次巴黎没有雨天。

21.  
一切都是美好的。  
巴黎的清晨，从冷色调的蓝渐渐变成暖色调的粉，云朵翻滚，天空就像一千块打碎的烟水晶；光从云朵间散落下来，拉成一条条半透明的浅金彩带，连巴黎灰白的屋顶也染上了些许的粉意。  
莫扎特有时会拉着萨列里到顶楼，拿着把吉他弹唱。天空中漏下大把的阳光，像是淡金的纱披在莫扎特肩上，更像是全能的父为他编织的羽翼，给他戴上的光环，让他成为天使——一切都在巴黎的阳光中闪耀的近乎褪色，耳边的歌声和吉他声再也不是几百年前从指挥棒尖淌出的交响乐。  
萨列里几乎跪倒在这金色的一切之前，痛苦地祈求一切不要消失，他甚至不敢去碰眼前的天使。  
天使却低下头，主动在他唇上印下一个吻，俯身的阴影撕去了金色的羽翼，莫扎特的脸真实而清晰。  
“On se reverra, on se reverra. ”  
“Sous le soleil.”  
我们终将会再次相见。  
在没有雨的巴黎，在光下。


End file.
